1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supporting semiconductor wafer and a wafer supporting assembly, and more particularly, to a method for supporting semiconductor wafer and a wafer supporting assembly for thin wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor wafers serve as a basic material for constructing integrated circuits (ICs). In some applications, the semiconductor wafers are thinned down for the fabrication of IC devices. The thinned wafers have advantages of improved heat dissipation, better electrical operation of the fabricated IC devices, and reduced device capacitance. In other applications the wafer is further thinned down for 3D-integration bonding and for fabricating through-silicon-via (TSV) structures.
However, it is very difficult to handle the thinned semiconductor wafer without support. As for wafer thickness of less than 200 micrometer, even less than 100 micrometer, it becomes increasingly difficult to mechanically hold the wafer and to maintain control of the planarity and integrity during processing.
Therefore, a method for supporting semiconductor wafer and a wafer supporting assembly for the thinned wafer is always in need to overcome the aforementioned problems.